Love is a lie
by Heel Princess
Summary: Oneshot" lita/edge/christian to the song love is a lie by simple plain. Christian knows something is wrong but he doesnt want to face it.


**Lita/christian/edge onshot request for super t! loves ya hope you enjoy...read and review please...song is love is a lie by simple plan**

Jay turned his head that was resting on the top of his chair to sleepily glance at the vcr clock. It was still blinking twelve, he had no idea how to fix it and he kind of wished that the problem would just fix itself. Propping himself up with his hands on the armrests for leverage (never letting go of the item in his hand) Jay pulled himself up out of the chair. Making his way to the kitchen he finally found a clock. Two o'clock, it seemed to be getting later and later when she would come home at night these days. Grabbing a beer from the fridge and making his way back to the living room he sat back down. It wasn't long until he was fast asleep, dreaming of how good things could be.

He was awaken minutes later when she walked into the door. He heard the click of the look and he opened one eye to see if she would attempt to wake him but when she just tiptoed by he had to pretend to wake up. "Where have you been" He spoke not moving from his hunched over position in the chair.

"Out…" She started stopping momentarily to think of a good lie. "With the boys, we had some band stuff to work out."

It didn't take much for him to know when she was lying through her teeth like she was now; just the slight pause let him know that she had to justify herself. He knew that the band wasn't the boy she was out with, it was Adam and there was no denying it. "Well I better get to sleep, it's late and I have a bunch of promotional work to do tomorrow."

He wasn't sure if that was a lie to or if she was telling the truth this time but she didn't say anything else, she just blew an empty kiss and scurried off to the bedroom.

**I fall asleep by the telephone  
It's 2 O'clock and I'm waiting up alone  
Tell me where have you been?  
I found a note with another name  
You blow a kiss, but it just don't feel the same  
Cause I can feel that you're gone**

Jay flicked on the television set and sat in thought in front of it. He didn't want to fight with her tonight but after work tomorrow he would bring it all up. She could run all she wanted to but her lies weren't strong enough to hide behind. Not like she was a good liar anyway, he didn't care if she thought she was because he wasn't a fool. He didn't believe her shit for a second.

**I can't bite my tongue forever  
While you try to play it cool  
You can hide behind your stories  
But don't take me for a fool**

When morning came she was already gone, not like he expected her to stick around. She had to know that he knew and being herself she wouldn't stick around for a fight. Jay got ready for work and headed off to an autograph signing and taping, trying to push the drama to the back of his mind he didn't need this shit coming in the way of his work.

Afternoon came quickly and Jay got a break, he decided that since he couldn't get last night out of his mind he should use the time call Amy. He thought she was done with all that, he thought that when she left the company she would leave Adam too. He wished that he was wrong about all of this but the fact that she wasn't answering the phone proved him right. Her work wouldn't have taken this long; she should have been home by now.

He was about to hang up when she answered, huffing and puffing…obviously out of breath. Enough was enough he couldn't handle knowing that the scumbag was in his home. "What are you up to?" He asked trying his best to remain calm.

"Just sitting her by myself surfing the net…" She responded.

Again with the lies, he thought. She was obviously not telling the truth, if she could look into his eyes and lie what was stopping her from doing it over the phone. "Well that's good because I'm finished for the day so I'm headed home to my baby." Jay was far from done but he had to get all this sorted out, he would leave work he didn't care about the pay check.

"Ok," She said in a panicked tone. "I love you."

More lies.

**You can tell me that there's nobody else  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself  
You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want  
But I know  
Your love is just a lie  
It's nothing but a lie**

He got home as fast as he could, part of him wishing that Adam was still there. When he got in the door it was obvious that he was already gone because Amy was clicking away on the computer, looking as innocent as she could.

Jay wished that life wasn't like this; he wished that he didn't love her. Amy and Adam caused the destruction of Matt and Amy and when they themselves called it quits Jay swooped in. Sadly he had a soft spot for damaged girls, as sick as it was he loved being the hero to pick them up and dust them off. He lived to save them.

He found Amy after he and his former best friend Adam had been fighting. She spilled her guts to him telling him how Adam made her feel wanted after a loveless life with Matt. And she told him how Adam turned on her eventually, treating her like garbage and his own personal sex slave. Amy told him that she was sick of it, he told her that she disserved better and he thought that she believed him but only two months into their relationship it appeared that Adam was far from gone.

"Where is he Amy?" Jay asked, ever so slightly beginning to raise his voice.

She looked at him as if she was confused, she was always good at pretending…hell she did it for years with Matt. "Where's who?" She questioned, looking around for added affect.

"Cut the shit Amy, we both know I'm talking about Adam! Jesus I can't believe we even need to be having this conversation…"

"I don't know what you're talking about…" She continued, still faking the confusion on her face.

Jay was about to loose his cool. He reached into his coat pocket and flicked the crumpled piece of paper at her. "I found this on the floor last week, I wanted to believe it was from ages ago…but it's obvious now that it's not."

Amy bent over, picking up the note laid before her feet…uncrumpling it she recognized it right way. The chicken scratches telling a story,

"It's me Adam I know your leaving but don't hesitate to call me any time…555-4647" Amy read aloud, guilt swimming over her pretty face. "Jay…I…This…"

"Stop," He told her. "I hoped that this was from the past, but then I thought why would you still have it. And now? The guilt that your showing only solidifies that I was right all along." Jay was heart broken; he had been wishing that he had been carrying that paper for weeks for nothing…but now all his fears were confermed.

**You look so innocent  
But the guilt in your voice gives you away  
Yeah you know what I mean  
How does it feel when you kiss when you know that i trust you  
And do you think about me when he fucks you?  
Could you be more obscene?**

"Fuck," He started running his hand back over his short stubbly hair. "I really thought you loved me." Jay sent a look to Amy, his eyes searching out for something in hers. He'd be damned, but he was still crazy about the woman before him. He was just so hurt by it all, and he was angry…he didn't want to say what he was about to but he had to know the truth and he couldn't hold back.

"Did you think about me at all? My feelings…god I'm so in love with you, don't you see that? Did I cross your mind when you were fucking him? Or did it just get you off to know that I trusted you? That not once could I EVER imagine you doing this to me…"

**So dont try to say you're sorry  
Or try to make it right  
Don't waste your breath because it's too late, it's too late.**

Jays mind began to wander, things were completely out of control. He was supposed to be the one to save her from Adam, a man he thought he completely knew but he was terribly mistaken.

Growing up Adam and Jay were best friends, joined at the hip…inseparable. They both shared a burning passion and a complete love for pro wrestling, when the time was right they set out to live the dream…wrestling together. Friends, confidants and partners, after years in the business they hit the big time. Going on to become one of the biggest tag teams the wwe had ever seen, E&C. Like all good things Edge and Christian as a team had to come to an end but they remained the best of friends even after Jay left for another company. It seemed though, that after Jay parted ways with Adam that he became a totally different person, letting singles fame go to his head. He stole Amy from Matt, promising her the world but ultimately crushing hers…leaving a shadow on her career and her broken heart. She thought he loved her, but it was soon apparent that he only loved the chase.

"I'm sorry..." She started. "I want to leave him alone, I really do. But some how I can't, I know that's fucked up but it's like I can't help myself…believe me when I say that I love you Jay. I just don't know what's wrong with me, why I always have to ruin the best things in my life." Jay could barley understand her, her voice radiated hurt. Her words were breaking and she was practically choking on her own tears.

"I'm Done." He said, staring at her threw teary eyes. Eyes that matched her blood shot ones. "I can't do this anymore Amy, I thought that I was the one to help you but I'm obviously not that person." Jay moved from in front of her and walked to the door. He would get his things later, none of that mattered right now…all that mattered was getting away before he found himself at her feet again. Forgiving the unforgivable.

"I only love you Jay!" She screamed. "You're the only one in my heart."

**You can tell me that there's nobody else  
(But I feel it)  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself  
(But I see it)  
You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want  
But I know, I know,  
Your love is just a lie  
It's nothing but a lie  
You're nothing but a lie**


End file.
